A New Family and New Feelings
by Cold-war-angel
Summary: This story continues from after the twin's Quinceanera and will focus mainly on Brandon and Callie's feelings for one another. It will also explore a friendship between Mariana and Callie and possibly Jesus developing feelings for Callie as well. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm already obsessed with The Fosters even though there have only been four episodes so far and decided to try my hand at writing a fan fiction. This is my first fan fiction and reviews are always welcome! Also, in my story Callie does not go to see Wyatt after the Quinceanera. It will have varying POVs and it will focus mostly on Brandon and Callie but I might throw in some Jesus and Callie later.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Fosters or any of the characters**

Its been two days since the twin's Quinceanera, and Callie has been trying to avoid Brandon as much as she can because she knows that if she lets herself get too close, Liam could be exposed and her and Jude could get kicked out of the house. The only house Jude (and herself) have ever felt safe in. And its not so hard seeing as the house is usually full of people. But Brandon is determined to get her to talk to him, he needs to know why shes avoiding him.

**Brandon's POV:**

I was sitting in the kitchen after I woke up that morning, waiting for Callie to come down. I couldn't take this anymore, I needed to talk to her, I needed to know why she was avoiding me. I wondered, is it because I freaked her out when we talked at the twin's party? I mean, I didn't mean it in a relationship-y way...i don't think. No, Brandon, you can't do that. You can't start thinking about her like that. She is your foster sister, its against the...I stopped mid-thought when I heard foot steps coming down the stairs. I craned my neck slightly to see if it was Callie. But to my disappointment it was only Jesus.

I must have changed my facial expression as I saw him because he smirked a little and said "Whoa, dude don't look so happy to see me." He then proceeded to grab a water out the fridge along with a chocolate pudding.

"You know Moms are going to kill you if they find out you ate that before breakfast" I reminded him.

"Yeah. But no ones going to tell, right?" he winked.

"Yeah yeah, sure," I answered brushing him off due to the new set footsteps coming down the stairs.

I could feel Jesus's confused look at my sudden total in-interest in him. But I couldn't help it I needed to talk to Callie today. But when Callie became visible from the stairwell, she looked gorgeous. I mean she always looks beautiful but...no, no thoughts like that I reminded myself pushing the feelings aside. She was wearing makeup, which was totally un-Callie, and a high-waisted skirt that fell in the middle of her smooth, tan thighs and a simple tank top. I felt my mouth become dry and my palms begin to sweat the moment I saw her, just like I had the night of Mariana's party. She just stood there facing me and Jesus for what felt like forever but must have only been seconds.

**Jesus's POV:**

I ripped open my pudding as Brandon became fixated on waiting for whoever was coming down the stairs. When the footsteps stopped and I looked up at an almost unrecognizable Callie, I couldn't seem to swallow the pudding I had in my mouth. And yes I know I have a girlfriend but I'd be lying if I didn't admit that she looked good. And hey, no one likes a liar. I quickly swallowed my pudding, grabbed my water and got up to leave, I couldn't risk one of my moms coming in and finding me eating dessert for breakfast.

"I gotta go. See you later Brandon, you too Callie." I said before going to my room

**Callie's POV:**

I walked down the stairs feeling really all too uncomfortable in a skirt this short, thinking 'why did I let Mariana talk me into letting her dress me today?' Mariana had begged me to let her pick out my outfit for our trip to the mall we were going to take today. My relationship with Mariana has improved a lot over the last couple days and she insisted that I needed a new wardrobe. I told her that I really didn't mind wearing what I already had and that I didn't have the money to buy anything, but she wouldn't give up and she playfully forced me to let her pay and to take it as an early birthday present.

When I rounded the corner into the kitchen, I was a little surprised to see Brandon and Jesus there. They both seemed to be staring at me, which caused me to feel uncomfortable. Then Jesus broke the silence (thank god) to say he was going up stairs. When he was gone I looked back at Brandon who was still looking at me in a way he normally didn't. The same way he had looked at me when he saw me in my dress for Mariana's party. For a moment I thought that I could get used to the look, his warm eyes looking at me, taking all of me in. And his mouth pulling up very slightly at the corners. But that thought quickly got pushed away and reality came back into my mind. I couldn't let myself feel things like that for Brandon. In fact I didn't want myself to feel like that for anybody, I didn't want to feel familiar and affectionate because I knew too well that there was a good chance that someday it would have to end. Mariana eventually came to rescue me from my current awkward situation.

Her sudden presence also seemed to brake Brandon out of his trace and caused him to clear his throat and ask where we were going "all dressed up".

"I'm taking Callie clothes shopping!" Mariana said extremely enthusiastically, gaining an eye roll from Brandon. I couldn't help but giggle at that. Because honestly half of me felt the same way Brandon did, but the other half of me didn't mind getting a few new things to wear.

"Ugh. You wouldn't understand. I'm going to wait in the car." Mariana said walking towards the door. "Oh, and Brandon before you ask, my friend April is driving us, and yes she has her license." she added with a completely sarcastic tone.

"I'll be right there." I answered with a laugh.

**Brandon's POV:**

It all happened so quickly that I had almost forgotten that I wanted to talk to Callie. Now she was leaving and I had to wait even longer.

"Hey, Callie?" I said before she walked out to the car where Mariana was waiting.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"When you get back I really want to talk to you okay?" I asked her trying my best not to seem too eager or desperate.

"O...o...okay" Callie stumbled over her words as if caught by surprise with my question. Callie gave me a small, barely there smile and ran out to the waiting car.

Now I needed to find a way to keep myself from having my anticipation of my talk with Callie take over my brain until tonight.

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! I was inspired to write a fan fiction after reading a story by Avesterxox titled "Callie and Jesus' sweet birthday" which is very good if you are looking for another Fosters fanfic to read. I will add more chapters soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the second chapter! I hope that you enjoy it and review this story, good or bad. Also feel free to make suggestions, I might just use your idea!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Fosters or any of the characters**

**Brandon's POV:**

I have been pacing back and forth in my room for the past half an hour waiting for Callie to finally return from her mall adventure with Mariana. It's almost 9 o'clock at night and they haven't come back yet. I mean I did a pretty good job not thinking about what I would say to Callie up until this point, but I have honestly, and completely, run out of things to do to keep myself from going insane.

Then I hear the front door open and I exit my room and call out Callie's name to see if it's her.

"Nope. It's just me." Jesus answers in a mater-of-fact way.

I go downstairs thinking that maybe Jesus would be able to help me keep my mind off of Callie. When I get downstairs he's sitting on the couch blasting his music so loud I can hear it coming out of his headphones.

"Jesus," I say. He doesn't hear me. "Jesus!" I say louder. This time he notices me and takes off his headphones looking a little irritated.

"What do you want?" Jesus says with an obviously unpleasant tone in his voice.

For a minute I'm not exactly sure how to react because I wasn't expecting such a harsh answer from him. "I was uhh... just wondering if you wanted to maybe play a video game." I was already wishing I had just left him alone, because Jesus is hardly ever mad so when he is, you know it's something big. I found myself playing with my fingers waiting for an answer.

"No, I'm not really in the mood right now," he said flatly then got up, with his headphones back on his head, and went up to his room taking the steps two at a time.

Well...now what am I going to do? I have nothing to keep me from thinking about how I was going to ask Callie why she was trying so hard to stay away from me. Callie with her soft, wavy hair, and her eyes, big and beautiful. Eyes that had seen so much pain and deserved to see better. No! This is what I didn't want, I can't think about how pretty and amazing she is because I could open myself up to feelings I shouldn't ever have. While I tried to steer my mind in the direction of another thought I heard a car pull into our driveway. I looked out the window and saw Callie step out. The moonlight hit her in a way that made her look like something too good and perfect to be real. This was it, Callie was going to give me the answers I was looking for right now. I wasn't going to let her evade me anymore.

**Callie's POV:**

We pulled into the Fosters' drive way after our drive from the mall. Was it my driveway now too? No, it wasn't, I had to remind myself again that this wasn't permanent and nothing that came along with it would be. No feelings would be permanent, not friendly, romantic, or otherwise. For the entire day I have been thinking on and off about what Brandon had said before I left, about how he wanted to talk. I knew what he wanted to talk about, he wanted to ask why we haven't been as close since the Quinceanera and how he wants to be. Honestly I wanted to be too. I wanted to talk with him the way we did before. I loved the way he could get me to open up without me even noticing, but I also hated that. I didn't like that there was someone out there that could get me to let my guard down. So really, Brandon was both a blessing and a curse.

"Hey Callie, tomorrow let's go through all of the things we got today so we can separate pants, tank tops, skirts, long sleeves, etc. You are going to LOVE having more choices of outfits." Mariana said with a huge smile. I could tell that she actually enjoyed hanging out with me today, even though I had a complete different taste in clothing than her.

"Yeah, that would be great Mariana. And really, thank you again this is extremely nice of you to do. You're great," I said as I gave her a genuine smile. She smiled even more and gave me a hug.

"You are so welcome. Oh and maybe next weekend we could go and look for new shoes. For you and me both!" she said grabbing some bags and walking towards the house.

"Sure," I answered. As I picked up the rest of the bags, we said goodbye to April and thanked her for the ride. When we got inside Mariana ran right up to our shared room. I was about to follow her when I saw Brandon standing to my left. He looked sort of nervous and I felt a faint tickling feeling in the pit of my stomach. I'd never felt that before, it was just another thing that Brandon brought out in me and I decided to allow it just this once. He tugged on the bottom of his shirt and was about to say something when I interrupted, "Just let me go put these down, okay?"

"Yeah...of course...sure." he nodded struggling with words. Yep, he was definitely nervous which made me a little uneasy myself. One I had put everything down on my bed I went back down the stairs and was met with Brandon's comforting smile.

"Can we have that talk now?" he asked gesturing towards the front door.

"Okay," I replied tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear.

**Brandon's POV:**

She looked as amazing right now in the moonlight on the porch as she did when she stepped out of the car. Like an image of what perfection is, something I can only ever dream of, never have. But here she was. She was real but I was right about one thing, I couldn't have her.

**I'm sorry about how short the chapter is but I'll be busy later today and wanted to put something up. But it's not much because I didn't want to rush it. Hope you liked it and the next chapter will be Callie and Brandon's talk. As always review and feel free to make suggestions!**


End file.
